Después de lo que tuvimos
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Una extraña jugada del destino los lleva a encontrarse de nuevo, el problema: ambos tienen sus vidas más que hechas. Cap 3: Cuanto antes D&G, post Hogwarts
1. Usted se me llevó la vida

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

__

La canción es de Alexandre Pires.

Otra vez, tres songfics. Pareja... Draco-Ginny, Post Hogwarts... nyu.

  


****

Después de lo que tuvimos

Capítulo 1: Usted se me llevó la vida

__

Draco's PoV

  


"¿Está bien así, señor?"

"Sí, gracias..."

"¿Lo llevo?"

"No, adelántese. Iré caminando..."

"¿Seguro? Hace frío y está escarchando, todo parece indicar que va a nevar, o al menos llover"

"No importa, de verdad. Puedo llegar sólo"

"Está bien. Adiós, señor Malfoy"

__

Usted se me llevó la vida y el alma entera

y se ha clavado aquí en mis huesos el dolor

con esta angustia y esta pena.

Usted, no sabe que siente perder

no sabe que se siente caer y caer

en un abismo profundo y sin fe.

Humo sale de las altas chimeneas sobre los techos de las casas y edificios. Vapor escapa de las tapas de las alcantarillas. Gente camina murmurando entre sí por las calles. La blanca luna se muestra en todo su esplendor, en lo alto; siempre alto. Las estrellas siguen brillando, los autos avanzan por las calles. Los focos, los escaparates, los letreros de neón de las pequeñas tiendas que se amontonan en una avenida que no reconozco. Todo es tan normal, tan normal... Pero tan diferente a la vez.

Camino con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Hace frío, sí, pero no es que me importe. A cada paso que doy tu recuerdo se hace más nítido. Es que ahora que al fin y estoy solo para siempre me pregunto si alguna vez quisiste seguir, que si de haber podido te hubieras arriesgado conmigo. Ya no puedo saberlo. Es tarde, muy tarde...

La gente me mira, y sigue murmurando... qué mas da. ¿Cómo podrían saber lo que me acomete?. ¿Cómo podrían imaginarse lo que estoy sufriendo ahora? Y no tiene nada que ver que hace dos días enviudase, o quizás tiene que ver, porque ahora que soy libre y no me siento culpable de pensar... que amé demasiado a alguien que el mundo no había predispuesto para mí.

__

Usted se me llevó la vida y aquí me tiene

como una roca que el océano golpea

que ahí está, pero no siente.

Usted, no sabe lo importante que fue

no sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de hiel

que se ha quedado clavada en mi piel.

Tres años han pasado ya desde que por esas bellas casualidades del destino terminamos juntos en un café del lado mágico en Colonia. Ella, por asuntos familiares, y yo por asuntos de trabajo. Sabiendo que estaba casado, sabiendo que no me salvaría de la condena eterna y la humillación si se enteraban, pero allí, en ese pequeño y caluroso café, existía otra dimensión, una dimensión donde nada importaba, donde nada nos importó.

Porque estábamos lado a lado en la barra, porque yo intentaba hacer entender al tendero que quería un expresso y no un café con vainilla. Y ella, tan dulce, viendo mis frustración, conociéndome sin conocerme, le dijo unas palabras en alemán al hombre -que ya casi estaba al borde de la furia- y en poco tiempo tuve mi expresso ahí enfrente. Sin que le pidiera nada, así, por simple buena persona que era, me ayudó.

Comencé mi café. No pude evitar mirarla de reojo cada medio minuto, porque ella me observaba, sonriendo plácidamente, no como una burla, no por querer sentirse superior a mí al saber ese idioma tan endiablado, y poder decir que ella sabía y el gran, majestuoso, soberbio y distinguido Draco Malfoy, no. Eso fue lo segundo que me llamó la atención.

Ya llevaba casi la mitad de la primera taza, cuando al mirarla no pude evitar quedarme prendido en su belleza. Su hermoso, largo y resplandeciente cabello rojo, su tez pálida como la nieve con vestigios de las pecas que de niña tenía en abundancia, sus ojos color avellana, tan profundos y tan brillantes que sentía que me perdía en ellos. Su menudo cuerpo, cubierto por un grueso y largo abrigo café oscuro y sus pies terminando bajo las botas negras de tacón. Perfecta. Nada más. Y en ese momento, al subir yo mi mirada, creo que notó que la había estado observando, y se sonrojó violentamente, dándole un aire infantil, que debo decir amé. Pero no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿Qué, qué tengo?" preguntó con su voz suave, angelical, algo cohibida.

"Nada, disculpa" respondí yo, girándome hacia mi tazón de café y volviendo a tomar un sorbo, pensando en las circunstancias de la vida que me habían llevado a ese lugar.

"Yo sé quién eres" dijo después de un silencio eterno, cuando ya se le hubo bajado el tono de las mejillas. "¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

"Cómo no" le dije yo en voz baja, sin mirarla, y seguí tomando café.

Cómo no iba a saberlo, si en quinto año me lanzó un hechizo mocomurciélago que en ese momento recordé, y fruncí el entrecejo. Yo supe quién era ella desde el primer momento que la vi entrar al café. Apenas vi ese pelo rojo y pensé '¿Una Weasley?'. No era que estuviese obsesionado con llamar 'Weasley' a toda la gente de cabello rojo que veía por la calle, menos en un lugar que no fuera Londres. Pero 'ese' cabello rojo, sí que sabía reconocerlo.

__

Usted no sabe lo que es el amor

y el miedo que causa la desolación.

Usted no sabe que daño causó

cómo ha destrozado a este corazón

que tan sólo palpitaba con el sonido de su voz

con el sonido de su voz.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

Me demoré en contestar. No es que no me diera confianza pero... apenas y la conocía.

"Tratado de comercio internacional del Ministerio de Inglaterra con el de Alemania" respondí, secamente.

"Ah" Creo que le parecí demasiado frío. Y es que así siempre he sido, no podía evitarlo.

"¿Y tú?" le pregunté, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado. Tampoco era un baboso.

"Un tía, prima segunda de mi madre... Quería que viniera a hablar de algo con ella"

"¿Y todavía no la ves?

"No, voy a estar una semana aquí. Apenas llegué hoy por la tarde"

"Una semana..."

"¿Tú, cuánto?"

"También"

Silencio otra vez. Terminé mi café y pedí otro, con un trozo de tartaleta. Otra vez, ella tuvo que ayudarme a darle a entender al hombre lo que quería. Ella misma pidió también un trozo de torta. Sentí los ojos de Ginny sobre mí, y le devolví la mirada, pero ella observaba mi mano.

"¿Estás casado?" preguntó.

"Sí, con Pansy. Pansy Parkinson"

"¿Y tienen hijos?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que eso no te incumbe"

"Lo siento" cortó inmediatamente. Luego agregó: "Yo sí... Dos. El mayor se llama Alex. Tiene 6 años" Sonrió, seguramente recordando a sus pequeños. "La menor, Beth, de 2 años" Asentí, y me giré hacia ella, una pregunta había surgido en mi cabeza.

"¿Tan pequeña? Digo... ¿Y con quién la dejaste?"

"Con mi ex-marido" susurró, apretando los labios y mirando su trozo de torta.

__

Usted no sabe lo que es el amor

y el miedo que causa la desolación.

Usted no sabe que daño causó

cómo ha destrozado a este corazón

que tan sólo palpitaba con el sonido de su voz

con el sonido de su voz.

"¿Separada?" pregunté, aunque creo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

"Sí, hace cinco meses" Creí, no sé, ver que sus ojos se humedecían.

"Ese es uno de los motivos por los que no sería padre" dije yo, para mi propia sorpresa. "A la hora de separarse... los niños son los que más sufren"

"Pero uno no se casa, no tiene hijos pensando que algún día va a pasar eso y vas a terminar separado de la persona que creíste amar... y tanto"

"¿No lo amabas?"

"No, y él no me amaba a mí... Era sólo cariño, un cariño de amigos confundido con otro más grande. Ahora somos tan amigos como antes de que eso sucediera, pero... duele"

"Al menos algo había. Cariño" reflexioné, pensando y mirando hacia fuera del vidrio, pensando por algún motivo que alguien me estaba espiando. Suelo sentirme acosado cuando hablo de mí, como que alguien fuera a escuchar y decirlo al mundo, para que se burlasen de mí.

"¿Tu esposa está de acuerdo con no tener hijos?"

"Como si fuera a ofrecerse voluntariamente a engordar como una vaca y estar propensa a todas esas cosas que les pasan a las embarazadas en la piel. Menos a pasar más de la mitad del día acostada. No lo aceptaría"

"No es tan así. Cuando llevas un hijo dentro... es una sensación incomparable, que a pesar de las desventajas no hubiera cambiado por nada"

"Esa eres tú" apunté, y terminé el segundo expresso. Ella ya miraba su cuenta.

Le quité descaradamente el papelillo de la mano, lo miré y pedí el mío. Ella observó sin chistar. Saqué la billetera y busqué los Euros necesarios para pagar. Se los entregué al hombre, el que por primera vez en toda la noche me sonrió. Pero pagué más que sólo para mí.

"Oh, no te preocupes!" dijo ella, comprendiendo. "Yo me pago sola"

"No, ya no" dije, mirando la salida del lugar, poniéndome de pie.

Miré mi reloj de titanio. Las 10:30. Temprano aún.

__

Usted no sabe de verdad cómo se ama.

Usted no sabe cómo he sufrido yo.

Usted es fría y su maldad me hiela el alma.

Usted llenó mi vida toda de dolor.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" pregunté descaradamente, sin siquiera pararme a pensar que ella podría enojarse por la pregunta. Lo que, por suerte, no pasó.

"Ojalá lo supiera..." respondió, y también se puso de pie. Ni siquiera había tenido que preguntar.

Y esa respuesta, precisamente, era la que necesitaba...

Me paro, y por primera vez desde que comencé a caminar, levanto la cabeza y miro hacia arriba, hacia los lados. Hay algo aquí para mí que me había estado llamando y que me trajo a este lugar, sin explicación alguna.

Miro hacia la izquierda, vuelvo a levantar la cabeza para ver el cielo y luego la bajo a ver el horizonte. Mis pies, el destino, o lo que sea que maneja nuestras vidas a su antojo, me tienen en la mitad de la calle principal de un barrio residencial de clase media. Hay muchas casas de mediano tamaño con un auto estacionado afuera, y la mayoría con las luces de la ventana -que da hacia la calle- encendidas. Miro hacia mi derecha y me enderezo. Justamente, estoy frente a una de esas casas con ventana iluminada, con la oscura cortina entreabierta, invitándote insolentemente a mirar por el pequeño resquicio que se abría ante mis ojos.

__

Porque no sabe lo que es el amor

ni el miedo que causa la desolación

Usted no sabe que daño causó,

cómo ha destrozado a este corazón.

Y en un impulso me acerco, siempre mirando hacia los lados, fijándome que nadie note mi atrevimiento. Cuando mi cara está a veinte centímetros del vidrio dirijo mi vista hacia dentro de la casa. Y lo primero que veo es el paraíso, la salita más acogedora del mundo. La chimenea crepitante que emitía ese bonito resplandor dorado, algunas lámparas de pie de color blanco a juego con los sillones, blancos también, la mesa de centro de madera de nogal, los cuadros de buen gusto colgando de las paredes, pero al centro de todo, sobre la alfombra café oscuro, una niña pintando con sus manos sobre una hoja de block de dibujo con pintura muggle de frasquitos, manchando toda la alfombra de pasada. La niña, de cabello rojizo y crespo recogido en dos coletas altas pintando entusiasmadamente, y feliz, por sobre todas las cosas.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, indicándome que la temperatura ha descendido, o que esa niña tiene un aire angelical que me parece haber conocido antes, alguna vez en mi vida. Y claro, como no iba a ser, si desde hace tres años que cualquier pelirroja que veo -sea niña, joven, adulta o anciana- me recuerda locamente a Ginny Weasley, y la mejor semana de toda mi vida.

La niña se para y camina con las manitos goteando pintura amarilla hacia otro sector de la casa que desde aquí no se ve, pero por el resplandor blanco que llega desde el pasillo debe ser la cocina o un baño. Y aquí quedo, mirando la puerta, esperando que la niñita salga.

Me imagino que se debe ver rarísimo. No, que me debo ver rarísimo pegado a una ventana mirando hacia dentro como un mendigo muerto de hambre mira como almuerza una familia. Salvo que en este momento, trajeado y con un largo abrigo negro -nuevo-, he de parecer cualquier cosa menos un indigente.

La niña sale corriendo de aquella sala, riéndose a llorar y se vuelve a tirar sobre la alfombra para seguir pintando. Segundos después, entra en escena una mujer saliendo también de esa 'cocina' y corriendo hacia la salita. Se agacha, separa a la niña -seguramente su hija- de la pintura y la carga. Pero hay un problema. Al ponerse de pie, después de mirar a todos lados, mira hacia la ventana.

Y me ve a mí.

__

Usted no sabe lo que es el amor

y el miedo que causa la desolación.

Usted no sabe que daño causó

cómo ha destrozado a este corazón.

Usted no sabe...

Y lo peor... yo sé quién es. Creo que la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo a donde fuera, que si la viera a ella, allí, la reconocería entre un millón de personas.

Es Ginny.

****

Continuará...

  
__

¿Predecible, bueno, malo, aburrido, excelente, corto? **Review.**


	2. Inevitable

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

La canción es de Shakira.

Después de lo que tuvimos

Capítulo 2: Inevitable

  
__

Ginny's PoV

"¡Mami, mami, despierta!"

"¿Ah?"

"Mami, voy a llegar tarde al cole!"

__

Si es cuestión de confesar

no sé preparar café

y no entiendo de fútbol.

Creo que alguna vez fui infiel

juego mal hasta el parqués

Y jamás uso reloj.

Y para ser más franca

nadie piensa en ti

como lo hago yo.

Aunque te de lo mismo.

Odio las mañanas grises. Las odio, no sé, me hacen pensar en que el mundo es gris, la vida es gris, que hoy no hay nada importante y que valga la pena para levantarse y hacer. Los días grises me frustran, porque, probablemente, son del color de mi corazón.

"¿Cole?. ¡Es sábado, amor, vete a seguir durmiendo!"

Me doy media vuelta y me tapo completa con las sábanas. Rara vez los días grises me deprimen tanto como para mandar a volar a mi hijita. Generalmente le digo que entre a la cama conmigo, porque hace frío, pero hoy no. No quiero nada porque tengo un mal presentimiento, y no sé qué es.

Creo que me quedé dormida, porque ahora viene Beth de nuevo con el periódico en la mano y se sienta sobre el lado desocupado de la cama matrimonial, que no me he atrevido a cambiar desde que me separé de mi marido, y él se fue a vivir a otra parte, con mi hijo mayor. Sé que lo veo todo los meses, y que somos amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aunque lo quiera el cariño que le tengo nunca logra llenar un vacío que he tenido siempre y que sólo una persona ha sabido llenar. Pero no es momento de acordarse de él, ni del otro.

"Mami, despierta. Toma, mami. ¿Puedo ver tele?"

"Mira tele" le respondo automáticamente, y tomo el diario que ella al ir hasta el borde de la cama y encender la TV para ver dibujitos dejó abandonado.

Lo abro. Tragedias y tragedias, como siempre. Me salto las páginas hasta los avisos económicos y más tarde al obituario. Mala costumbre familiar. Y recorro los nombres de las personas fallecidas de arriba abajo, columna por columna. Hasta que me paro en una, que de por sí no es común. Es muy grande, más grande que cualquiera de la página. Y bajo ella otras tantas parecidas. ¿Gente rica, gente famosa? Algo así, si lo conoce tanta gente. ¿El nombre? Pansy Malfoy. Pansy. Pansy, Pansy, Pansy... Leo y releo incapaz de comprender. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

__

Si es cuestión de confesar

nunca duermo antes de diez

ni me baño los domingos.

La verdad es que también

lloro una vez al mes

sobre todo cuando hay frío.

Pansy, sí, la misma Pansy Parkinson de antes y luego que tomó el apellido de su esposo... De su esposo... Draco. Dejo de respirar. Miro desesperadamente hacia los lados y luego acerco el aviso demasiado a mis ojos, sin poder yo creer lo que decía allí.

**__**

Comunico el sensible fallecimiento de mi mujer y amiga, señora:

Pansy Malfoy

(Q.E.P.D)

Sus funerales se efectuarán en (...)

  


"Blah, blah, blah..." Paso rápido esas líneas, y luego:

**__**

Participa su marido Draco Malfoy y filia.

  


"No puedo creerlo" susurro, negando con la cabeza y sin despegar la vista de aquel aviso.

__

Conmigo nada es fácil

ya debes saber

me conoces bien.

Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido.

Si yo pensaba que hoy no iba a pasar nada interesante me equivoqué, y debo reconocerlo, pero, justamente esto? Suspiro y miro hacia el techo, mientras el sonido de la TV se empieza a hacer lejano y me sumerjo en esos recuerdos que nunca seré capaz de olvidar.

Después de aquella extraña conversación dentro del bar en Alemania, salimos a la oscura calle. Era otoño, por lo que los pocos árboles a lo largo de la calle no tenían hoja alguna. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos, alcé los hombros y empezamos a caminar hacia ninguna parte.

"¿Y viniste muy urgentemente a Colonia o para algo lento?"

"Se están celebrando reuniones todas las semanas. El subordinado que envié se estaba complicando con algunos papeleos así que tuve que venir a ayudarle. Pero tengo que volver a Londres, hay mucho trabajo que hacer"

"¿Dejaste tu casa, así como así?"

"A veces hay que saber anteponer el trabajo a todo lo demás, es mucha la presión sobre mis hombros... Y no me hace mal una escapada de vez en cuando" respondió en voz baja y grave.

Lo miré por un segundo y me pareció ver un brillo de alegría en sus fríos ojos grises. Volví a bajar la vista al cemento.

"Pero... ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?"

"Preguntas demasiado, Weasley"

Me reí y levanté la cabeza. Y lo miré. Y él me devolvió la mirada. Y dejamos de caminar. El tiempo se había detenido o algo así. Duro poco, eso sí, porque pronto suspiré, volví la cabeza al camino y mis pies avanzaron. Pronto él me alcanzó el paso. En silencio.

__

El cielo esta cansado ya de ver

la lluvia caer.

Y cada día que pasa es uno más

parecido a ayer.

No encuentro forma alguna de

olvidarte porque

seguir amándote es inevitable.

Seguimos a lo largo de la misma calle por varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. En un rato Draco paró en una tienda, entró y al minuto siguiente salió, rasgando el papel dorado de una barra de chocolate, que me ofreció.

"¿Quieres?"

"No, gracias" respondí, y seguimos caminando.

Ya era bastante tarde y algunas tiendas iban apagando sus luces, mientras otras las encendían. Llegamos a una plaza vacía. Nos sentamos en un banco delante de un árbol gigantesco. Él terminó su chocolate, botó el papel el en basurero junto al banco y se cruzó de brazos, echándose hacia atrás.

"Debe ser genial ser Draco Malfoy" dije, sin la intención de que escuchara, pero lo hizo. Y me volvió a mirar. Debo admitir, que cada vez que me miraba me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Quién sabe por qué.

"¿Te parece que es genial ser yo?" preguntó, entre sorprendido y enojado, sin dejar de atravesarme con la mirada. Me asusté.

"No, no quise decir eso... No... no lo sé"

"No supongas" soltó.

"¡Ya dije que no sé... fue sin querer!" reclamé, aún con miedo, pero también con pedantería, no tenía idea. ¿Mencioné que era una situación extraña?

__

Siempre supe es mejor

cuando hay que hablar de dos

empezar por uno mismo.

Ya sabrás la situación

aquí todo está peor

pero al menos aún respiro.

Y de un segundo a otro, sin proponerlo, me tomó del mentón con una mano, me acercó a sí y me besó. Me besó, como nadie nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. En el segundo que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, era una explosión de calor que se extendió desde allí hasta cada recóndito sitio de mi cuerpo...

"¿Mami, otra vez te dormiste?" me devolvía a la realidad la vocecita de Beth. Había apagado la TV, y ahora está sentada sobre mis piernas, mirándome atentamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

"No estaba durmiendo, pequeña. Ven, vamos a vestirte"

Ella se baja de la cama y yo la sigo hasta su pieza. Más tarde, cuando le trato de pasar por la cabecita un cuello demasiado pequeño, me reprimo mentalmente por haberme estado regocijando con esos recuerdos. Mal que mal, Draco no la está pasando bien en este momento, de seguro debe estar pésimo por la muerte de su esposa, y tan joven que era! Las sorpresas que da la vida. Una nunca sabe.

Y pienso... ¿Y si voy?

"Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra" me respondo, pero en voz alta. Beth escucha y otra vez me queda mirando con incertidumbre. "No se te ocurra ponerte esas calcetas, amor" agrego. Mi hija será inocente, pero no tonta.

Estoy loca... Ni que Malfoy quisiera verme ahora que su esposa murió. Pero... ¿si de verdad quisiera verme? No, no y no. Él está en duelo ahora, y yo pensando cada cosa... No insistas, no insistas, me repito.

Pasa la tarde y cuando la noche cae sobre la ciudad me pregunto si de verdad me recordará, mientras le preparo una leche con chocolate a Beth y a la vez tomo un té con limón. Ella está en la salita, pintando, así que no me preocupa. También pienso, que de seguro tuvo una amante por cada lugar al que le tocó ir, así que muy especial no debí ser... Aunque para mí lo haya sido todo. Recordé la impresión después del primer beso.

Besaba tan suave, tan bien, con un ritmo tan perfecto, que no me preocupé de nada. Pero, por favor, esos pensamientos segundos después se apoderaron de mí, como siempre lo hacían. Y es que eso no estaba bien, porque él estaba casado, porque yo hace apenas un rato que me había separado y le debía respeto a mi ex, porque yo era una Weasley, y él era un Malfoy. Eso no podía ser. Y me separé de él.

"¿Qué?" me dijo. Creo que a él no le importaba nada. En fin... Me cuestionó con la mirada.

"¿No te das cuenta?" dije yo, frunciendo el entrecejo y acomodándome la bufanda.

"¿De qué? Ah, no..." se respondió, negando con el dedo índice. "¿Te preocupa? Creí que me habías dicho que estabas separada"

"Pero tú no" respondí, seca.

"¿Y eso qué más da? Es mi problema, no tuyo" dijo arrogante, como siempre. Y se cruzó de brazos.

"No quiero ser un nombre más en tu lista de pecados" volví a decir, riéndome.

__

No tienes que decirlo

no vas a volver

te conozco bien.

Ya buscaré qué hacer contigo.

"Y que corta no es. Uno más, uno menos, qué más da?" Pero de inmediato me cambió el tema. "¿En qué lugar te quedas?"

"En un hotel cerca de la embajada"

"¿El Sonne?"

"El mismo"

"Yo también, vamos" corroboró, parándose y tendiéndome la mano. La tomé y fuimos caminando al hotel.

Una vez allí yo pedí mi llave, él pidió la suya y subimos. Estábamos en el tercer piso, en el mismo pasillo. Casualidades. Me robó un beso antes de entrar a su habitación y desapareció. Yo entré a la mía pensando en qué estaba haciendo y vi mi maleta cerrada a los pies de la cama. Y me di cuenta que ese beso que me había dado Draco, era la promesa de algo más. Una hora después salía de mi pieza y me volvía a encontrar con él en el pasillo. Lo abracé, me volvió a besar con pasión, y así, dándonos la vuelta, entramos a la 204 (su pieza). Después, bueno...

"¿Quieres ver mi dibujo?" dice la vocecita de mi niña, otra vez interrumpiendo esas fantasías inadecuadas para menores de edad.

__

El cielo esta cansado ya de ver

la lluvia caer.

Y cada día que pasa es uno más

parecido a ayer.

No encuentro forma alguna de

olvidarte porque

seguir amándote es inevitable.

Me volteo con la taza de té en una mano y el envase con azúcar en la otra. Por Merlín... ¡tiene las manos bañadas en pintura! Se da cuenta de que estoy mirando sus manos, se larga a reír y regresa corriendo a la salita. Yo, desesperada por saber si me ha estado manchando la alfombra con la témpera, dejo el azúcar en el aparador, me doy dos vueltas buscando un lugar para dejar la taza (en el mesón encuentro un espacio) y voy corriendo hasta allá.

Apenas llego a la sala, observo el suelo más sucio que el piso de la habitación de Alex en la casa de su padre. ¡Creo que tendré que recurrir a la magia para limpiar todo eso! Alcanzo a Beth que ya está boca abajo sobre su dibujo y me agacho a levantarla. Estoy a punto de retarla, pero me siento observada. Y generalmente cuando siento eso es porque de verdad alguien me está observando. ¿Un sexto sentido? Tal vez. Miro hacia delante, y nada. Miro hacia la izquierda, y nada tampoco. Pero a la derecha está mi observador. Vista curiosa colándose en el resquicio entre las dos cortinas de la ventana. Ojos grises y tez pálida resaltada por el resplandor de la chimenea a mis espaldas. Los ojos, los mismos, que me tuvieron de cabeza todo el día de hoy, desde que vi el obituario en el diario.

__

Siempre supe es mejor

cuando hay que hablar de dos

empezar por uno mismo.

Y me quiero morir, porque sé que es él...

****

Continuará...

  
__

Como que no avanzó nada pero era necesario xD No desesperen que en el próximo y último capítulo... Jajaja, ahí los quiero ver... También quiero ver sus reviews de este capi... :D


	3. Cuanto antes

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La canción es de Alex Ubago.**

**Después de lo que tuvimos**

**Capítulo 3: Cuanto antes**

"¿Es el destino?"

La única persona que allí podía preguntar qué estaba sucediendo era la pequeña Beth, que miraba alternamente entre su madre y el señor que espiaba por la ventana momentos antes. ¿Ellos se conocían? Si así fuera... ¿por qué no se movían, por qué no hacían nada?

"¿Mami, qué pasa?" dijo Beth, soltándose de los brazos de Ginny y mirándola hacia arriba.

No respondía. Pasaron segundos, segundos eternos, hasta que al fin Ginny se irguió y fue hasta la puerta de su casa, la abrió y salió a la calle, ignorando a Beth que miraba oculta tras el marco de la puerta. Ese señor le daba algo de susto, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Draco caminó unos pasos hacia donde ella estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ginny llevaba los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Ginny, respirando profundo.

"No sé. ¿Tú?"

"¿Qué crees? Ésta es mi casa" No sonó fría como hubiera querido.

"¿Supiste...?"

"Sí"

_Hoy te llamo por si acaso no te has ido _

_Y te queda un ratito para darme_

_En mi cama hace tanto, tanto frío _

_Y me siento tan solo a cada instante_

Los dos bajaron la vista. Draco no quería hablar del tema, a Ginny le hubiera gustado, pero debía tener respeto. Al levantar la cabeza, Malfoy vio a Beth mirando curiosa tras la puerta. Ginny lo notó y miró hacia atrás. Y sonrió.

"Ven, chiquitita. No te escondas" la llamó, pero la niña siguió sin moverse. Miró a Malfoy. "¿Quieres pasar?"

Draco quito los ojos de la niña y asintió. La siguió hasta la sala. La casa de verdad era tan o más acogedora de cómo se veía de afuera. Ginny sacó la varita de su bolsillo y en un dos por tres limpió el suelo. Beth tomó sus cosas, las abrazó y se sentó en un banquito.

"Toma asiento"

"Gracias"

Se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos. Ginny se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa de centro.

Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió ser el primero en hablar.

Beth se paró y caminó hacia Draco, y estiró la mano.

"Yo me llamo Beth, y tú, quién eres?"

Draco volvió a mirar a la niña. De verdad que se parecía mucho a su mamá, salvo por los ojos verdes y el pelo ondulado. El resto era igual, en versión niña, claro está.

"Soy... Draco Malfoy. Un..."

"...viejo amigo de tu madre" completó Ginny, mirando a su hija e instándola a regresar a su banquito. Pero la niña miró a su mamá y negó con la cabeza.

"¿No que tenías otro hijo?"

"Vive con mi papá. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?" preguntó Beth, Ginny asintió. "¡Con permiso!" Y salió disparada hacia el pasillo. Segundos después se oyó un portazo.

Ginny volvió a mirar a Draco y viceversa.

_Soy la gota que se queda en la botella _

_Esa hoja que se mueve con el viento _

_La mirada que se pierde en las estrellas _

_Las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo _

_Y me pongo a pensar_

"¿Cómo encontraste mi domicilio?" Había que empezar por algo.

"No supe que lo era hasta que te vi buscar a la niña"

"¿Y tienes como pasatiempo mirar por las ventanas de las casas desconocidas?"

"Fue necesario hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque algo me dijo que mirara, no sé..."

"Un impulso"

"Tal vez"

"¿Quieres un café, algo para tomar?" se apresuró a preguntar Ginny, para no dejar flotar al silencio. Draco asintió. "¿Un expresso?"

"Si no es mucha la molestia"

Magia. Apareció una humeante taza con café expresso sobre la mesa. Draco la tomó y bebió.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó después de dejar la taza sobre el platito.

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Qué pasó... después?"

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo"

"Bueno, hazlo"

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Nada... Qué iba a pasar"

"¿Nunca dijiste...?"

"Nada, no. No dije nada. Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que a ella nunca le hubiera importado. Ahora no sabré si eso es verdad, en todo caso. ¿Tampoco dijiste nada?"

"¿Y a quién se lo iba a decir? A mis niños no podría, mi ex me hubiera asesinado, mis amigos... no lo tolerarían"

"Entiendo. ¿Ginny? Hay algo que..."

"...yo quedé de decirte" dijo Ginny a la vez que Draco completaba su frase.

_En todas las cosas que no te he dado _

_Todas las veces que te he fallado _

_Yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo _

_Y cuanto antes..._

Se volvieron a mirar en silencio, y ambos, en ese momento, recordaron lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron...

Había dejado de llover hace una hora y el olor a pasto húmedo inundaba cada rincón alrededor de la plaza. Entre casas y edificios no se veía más allá del cielo oscuro, y Draco y Ginny caminaban lado a lado entre turistas tomando fotos, parejas de enamorados y niños corriendo. Encontraron un banco vacío y se sentaron. Draco de brazos cruzados, y ella apoyando el mentón en una mano, mirando a la gente pasar. Ginny miró su reloj.

"Mañana a esta misma hora volveremos a estar dentro de nuestras vidas normales... otra vez" susurró, suspirando. Draco sonrió.

"Qué irónico"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues esto. Tú, yo, Alemania... Lejos de casa y de la realidad. Es como..."

"¿Un sueño?"

Se miraron por un momento, pero volvieron a la gente.

"No lo definiría así pero la vida es difícil allá en Londres. No me refiero a difícil-difícil, sino..."

"Sí, comprendo lo que quieres decir. Muy diferente comparado a aquí"

"Ajá"

"No podemos hacer nada. Hay que volver y enfrentarlo, como siempre. Y Ginny" la miró "mi trato no va a cambiar para nada contigo. En el momento en que pisemos tierra británica todo vuelve a ser tal como era antes de esto"

"No dije nunca que no fuera a ser así. No podría ser de otra manera. Imagínatelo tan sólo" Se cruzó de piernas y puso actitud pensativa. "Personalmente... ni se me hubiera ocurrido que las cosas iban a pasar así" Draco asintió.

"Es bastante ridículo ahora que lo mencionas. Una Weasley con un Malfoy. Mi familia se volvería loca" se rió.

'¿Más loca de lo que está?' pensó Ginny, aunque se lo calló. Sólo una sonrisita asomó a sus labios. A ella igual, por qué no decirlo, la matarían. Ni pensarlo iba a poder. Había olvidado completamente esos prejuicios desde la primera noche que pasó bajo sus sábanas, pero ahora que tendrían que despedirse volvían, y con una intensidad prominente.

"Esta semana tendrá que ser un capítulo cerrado del que guardaremos solamente los recuerdos empresariales" reflexionó entonces.

"Cumpliste tu 'misión', como yo lo hice con la mía. El resto son sólo detalles" agregó él.

Y en un improvisado giro del destino (porque siempre era él el de las iniciativas), Ginny se acercó con lentitud hacia Draco hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los de él y los envolvió la bruma del último beso que iban a darse. Duró varios minutos, cual novela romántica, con sus respectivas pausas para respirar entremedio, hasta que simplemente saciaron el sentimiento que tenían hace un rato; en otras palabras, rompieron la unión a la vez.

Draco se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Ginny para parase. Así lo hizo. Esa fue la noche más triste que pudieron recordar. Regresaron al hotel y no se vieron hasta el otro día, cuando un chofer contratado por Draco los llevó hasta un edificio al lado muggle donde se hacían los viajes por translador. No se hablaron pero se miraron eternamente hasta que llegaron a Londres. Antes de salir de la sala con el translador, Ginny dijo:

"Hey, Draco"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, cuando le pasaron sus cosas y las hizo desaparecer, seguro enviándolas a su mansión.

"Yo quería..."

"¡¡¡DRACO!" gritó Pansy corriendo dentro de la habitación.

"Olvídalo" susurró apresuradamente, bajando la vista al suelo, tomando su maleta y levándosela de la sala.

Desde allí no se habían vuelto a ver. Al menos no directamente. Como haya sido, Draco bebió de su taza y dijo:

"¿Qué era?"

"Ahora ya no tiene importancia" se encogió de hombros, sonriendo débilmente. "Las cosas siguieron iguales después. Cuando volví a casa y los niños me estaban esperando... era ese sentimiento indescriptible otra vez" Suspiró. "Me sentía culpable... y también me sentía vacía"

_En mis sueños puedo verte cada día _

_Y me siento cada noche a esperarte _

_Por si vuelves, y me traes tu melodía _

_Por si vienes esta vez para quedarte _

_Y me pongo a pensar_

Beth regresó corriendo en la habitación, trayendo una hoja de block abrazada. Se acercó a Draco y lo miró, sonriendo.

"¿Quieres ver mi dibujo? Ya lo terminé"

Y sin esperar respuesta la dio vuelta, sentándose sobre las piernas de Draco. Ginny se impactó y le iba a decir algo, pero él la miró y mediante señas le indicó que la dejara. La niña le estaba mostrando el dibujo que hace rato había ensuciado la alfombra de Ginny.

"Es para el colegio" le dijo Beth. En el dibujo había un niño grande y una niña más chiquita. "Ese de ahí" indicó al niño "es mi hermano, y esa de ahí" indicó a la niña "soy yo. ¿Conoces a mi hermano Alex?" preguntó entonces, mirándolo atentamente.

Pero Draco no estaba escuchando. Miraba que abajo en la esquina, con lápiz grafito, estaba escrito con letra manuscrita 'Beth Potter'. Levantó la vista hacia Ginny, con el seño fruncido. Ginny no entendía.

"¡Oye!" lo distrajo la niña. "¿Lo conoces?" Draco negó con la cabeza. "Te voy a buscar una foto" Se bajó de su regazo y sacándole el dibujo de la mano se fue a su habitación otra vez, saltando.

Draco bebió más de su café pensando qué decir. Y lo hizo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste aquel entonces que Potter era tu marido?"

Ginny estaba sorprendida.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Beth Potter" explicó con simpleza. Ahora Ginny entendía. Resopló.

"Pensé que ya lo sabrías" Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"No pude imaginarlo" dijo él.

_En todas las cosas que no te he dado _

_Todas las veces que te he fallado _

_Yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo _

_Y cuanto antes..._

"¡Cómo no va a haber nada de fotos en ninguna parte!" se escuchó que gritaba Beth desde el pasillo y se metía a otra habitación.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse frente a Ginny. Ella sólo podía mirarlo anonada. Era el efecto que sólo él producía en ella. Ginny se puso de pie sin saber mucho que hacer. Y Draco la abrazó por la cintura y se puso a jugar con su cabello.

"¿Estás dispuesta a empezar de nuevo?"

"¿De... nuevo?. ¿Por qué... ahora quieres comenzar de nuevo?"

"Porque ahora eres todo un desafío... Conquistar a la ex de Potter, ya sabes..." Ginny se rió.

"Eres un odioso"

"Perdóname, pero te extrañé demasiado" Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Ay, Draco. No puedo hacer esto..." agachó la cabeza. Draco reforzó su abrazo y Beth entraba corriendo en la sala.

"¡Mira! Ya encontré la..." Quedó mirando en silencio la escena a cierta distancia, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Ginny y Draco la miraron, pero Ginny no se movió. Este era uno de los primeros problemas que tendría que afrontar si llegaba a pasar algo con Draco.

"Déjamelo a mí" le susurró él en el oído, la separó con lentitud y fue hacia la niña, la que seguía con su mano en la boca, y en la otra sujetaba la foto, por supuesto. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. "¿Encontraste la foto?" Beth asintió. "¿Puedo verla?" Volvió a asentir, se destapó la boca de a poco y le pasó la foto.

Draco la tomó y la miró, era muy parecida al dibujo salvo que atrás de los niños salía Harry, abrazándolos. El hermano de Beth era la réplica de su padre, pero no usaba lentes y era algo más pálido.

"Ese es mi papi" dijo con su vocecita infantil.

"Sí, lo sé"

"¿Lo conoces?" Draco miró a Ginny, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirando al techo. Volvió a la niña.

"Sí, algo así..." sonrió.

"Beth, regresa a tu habitación, quieres?" dijo Ginny, mirando a su hija. La niña estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y se quedó más quieta que antes.

"No, quédate aquí. ¿Sabes? Pareces ser más sensata que tu madre" Volvió a mirar de reojo a Ginny, que se sonrojaba. "Así que creo que te voy a preguntar esto a ti" La niña inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Te importaría que tu mami tuviera un novio... que no fuera tu papi?"

_Todas las cosas que no te he dado _

_Todas las veces que te he fallado _

_Yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo _

_Y cuanto antes..._

Beth pareció pensárselo. De alguna forma, por muy chiquita que fuera, sabía que alguna vez se tendría que enfrentar a una situación similar. De hecho -y esto Draco no lo sabía- Harry ya disfrutaba de un segundo matrimonio. Y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría que yo fuera el novio de tu mami?"

Ahora miró a su mamá, que ya estaba completamente roja y con la vista perdida en algún otro lado. Sonrió y volvió a ver a Draco, asintiendo.

"Entonces creo que todo está arreglado" Se enderezó y se giró hacia Ginny, quien seguía con la vista en la pared. "¿Estás de acuerdo, o quieres que vaya a la casa de Potter y le pregunte a tu otro hijo también?"

Ginny se vio obligada a mirarlo. El tono carmesí de su cara comenzó a bajar mientras negaba con una lentitud excesiva, pero seguía de brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué hace falta? Dime..." preguntó Draco, acercándosele.

"Yo creo..." susurró Beth, mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios "que mi mami quiere que la beses"

Él pasó su vista de la madre a la hija, y a la madre de nuevo, soltando una carcajada. Ginny estaba inmóvil, mirando a su hija con la boca levemente abierta. ¿Era idea suya, o había visto demasiadas teleseries?

"Ella lo dijo, Ginny. Y todos sabemos que los niños no mienten..." Se acercó a Ginny, la abrazó una vez más -mientras Ginny bajaba los brazos- y cuando la tenía muy cerca suyo, susurró: "Todavía puedes arrepentirte, si quieres"

"No" pronunció firme, a la vez que abrazaba a Draco por detrás del cuello. Luego bajó la voz también a un susurro. "No me arrepiento"

_Todas las cosas que no te he dado..._

Beth profirió un enorme grito de jovialidad, al mismo tiempo que su madre y el señor que espiaba por la ventana momentos antes se besaban con toda la energía contenida durante el tiempo en que habían estado separados. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, llenos de ternura, Beth le llamó la atención a su mamá, tirando de la tela de su blusa. Ginny la miró, sonriendo.

"¿Mami?"

"¿Qué quieres, amorcito?"

"¿No crees que merezco un premio por esto? Hay una escoba de juguete, que te he estado pidiendo desde..."

Los dos se largaron a reír con la ocurrencia de la niña.

"¡Es en serio!" trató de decir por sobre las risas, muy seriecita, pero al final acabó por reírse también. Después de un rato Ginny empezó a decirle que mañana mismo irían a comprarla, mientras Draco terminaba su expresso y la casa se tornaba diez veces más acogedora que nunca...

**FIN**

_Bueno, terminamos, eso es todo, el final queda libre para que se lo imaginen como quieran. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero verlos pronto en algún otro fic, ustedes saben :P. ¡Y comenten el final! Porque el 31 estoy de cumpleaños y también espero algún regalito, jejeje n.n_


End file.
